


Limp [Podfic]

by zabira



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/pseuds/zabira





	Limp [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Limp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45167) by [waxjism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxjism/pseuds/waxjism). 



Length: 26min:4sec

Download mp3 or m4b via the Audiofic Archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/limp).

Cover art by cybel


End file.
